1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to environmentally sealed electrical connectors of the plug and receptacle type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention pertains to ruggedized mating electrical connectors, each of which are enclosed in an outer metallic shell. Specifically, each connector receives a dielectric insert in which a plurality of electrical terminals are mounted. Such electrical connectors are typically required in the aircraft ground support and automotive industries, as well as in machinery and outdoor, unprotected environments.
Electrical connectors of this type require a mechanical connection or coupling between mated connector pairs. One popular coupling technique uses a threaded engagement between connector pairs. However, such threaded engagements oftentimes become loose and may ultimately become disconnected when subjected to stresses such as shocks and vibrations. Where reliability is an important factor, as in electrical connectors, loosening or disengagement is a serious problem. Even partial loosening of the connectors can be troublesome, in that connector fretting can occur where mated electrical terminals are free to vibrate, causing degradation of their mating surfaces.
Further, threaded couplings are unattractive in many applications, since an operator is required to perform repetitive manipulations with each coupling, such as repeated grasping and partial turning of a threaded connector part. From a time-motion standpoint, physically unrelated manipulations such as pushing connector pairs together for mating, and thereafter rotating threaded coupling parts is inefficient. However, it is desired that distinctly different operator manipulations be required for connector mating and unmating, to prevent the risk of accidental unmating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present to provide a coupling system for mating plug and receptacle connector pairs that provides a reliable coupling between connectors without loosening under the effects of shock or vibration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupling arrangement of the above-described type which provides coupling with a single motion of an operator, and which is uncoupled for unmating with a different motion.